<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Alor'ad! Ni'Alor'ad by ehcanuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712997">O Alor'ad! Ni'Alor'ad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehcanuck/pseuds/ehcanuck'>ehcanuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain my captain, Gen, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Poem for a fanfic, Silly, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehcanuck/pseuds/ehcanuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandalorian version of O Captain, My Captain for Fives story: Hearts of Kyber and Beskar (and the Cracks Within)</p><p>Just a bit of silliness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Alor'ad! Ni'Alor'ad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fives/gifts">Fives</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236599">Hearts of Kyber and Beskar (and the Cracks Within)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fives/pseuds/Fives">Fives</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was throwing ideas at Fives for and ended up modifying Walt Whitman's<em> "O Captain! My Captain!" </em>jokingly for her for use in the dodgeball game but the rest of the discord liked it and Fives <em>actually used it</em> so here it is in it's entirety. </p><p>O <em>Alor'ad! Ni'Alor'ad</em>! Our forceful fight is done, <br/>The <em>verde</em> has weather’d every salvo, the prize we sought is won, <br/>The end is near, the bells I hear, the <em>adate</em> all exulting, <br/>While follow eyes the steady march, the <em>Alor</em> grim and daring;</p><p>But O heart! heart! heart! <br/>O the bleeding drops of red, <br/>Where on the floor my <em>Alor'ad</em> lies, <br/>Fallen cold and dead. <br/><br/>O <em>Alor'ad! Ni'Alor'ad</em>! rise up and hear the bells; <br/>Rise up- for you the flag is flung- for you the <em>bes'bev</em> trills, <br/>For you bouquets and ribbon’d wreaths- for you the halls a-crowding, <br/>For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;</p><p>Here <em>Alor'ad</em>! Dear <em>buir</em>! <br/>This arm beneath your head! <br/>It is some dream that on the floor, <br/>You’ve fallen cold and dead.</p><p>My <em>Alor'ad</em> does not answer, his lips are pale and still,<br/>My <em>buir</em> does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will, <br/>The <em>verde</em> are bunked all snug and sound, their fight fought and won, <br/>From fearful trip the <em>traat'aliit</em> comes in with object done;</p><p>Exult O <em>adate</em>, and ring O bells! <br/>But I with mournful tread, <br/>Walk the floor my <em>Alor'ad</em> lies, <br/>Fallen cold and dead.</p><p>Most of this is absolutely not mine, and the parts that are, are mostly just the Mando'a substitute or to make it sound about space instead of a naval ship. </p><p>A bit of silliness</p><p>Mando'a:</p><ul>
<li>Alor'ad: Captain</li>
<li>Ni'Alor'ad: My Captain</li>
<li>
<em>Adate</em>: People</li>
<li>
<em>Alor</em>: leader</li>
<li>
<em>Bes'bev</em> : Traditional Mandalorian wind instrument</li>
<li>
<em>Buir</em>: parent</li>
<li>
<em>Verde</em>: warrior</li>
<li>
<em>Traat'aliit: </em>squad, team</li>
</ul><p>(Whitman, Walt. “O Captain! My Captain!” Thomas Bigg Harned Walt Whitman Collection. Ms. Div., Lib. of Congress. <span class="u">American Memory</span>. Lib. of Congress, Washington.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>